Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix
by J. L. Simon
Summary: Os últimos acontecimentos em Hogwarts abalaram o universo mágico. O que será da escola de magia sem Dumbledore como diretor? Harry conseguirá destruir Voldemort? A resposta a essas e outras perguntas aqui! Contem spoiler do 6º livro
1. Lavando a Alma

**Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix **

**Capítulo 1 – Lavando a Alma**

A chuva torrencial que caia servia para lavar a alma. Ele havia perdido, em dois anos seguidos, duas das pessoas que ele mais amava. Primeiro Sirius e agora Dumbledore estavam mortos e Harry Potter sentia-se mais sozinho do que nunca para a batalha final contra Voldemort.

Ao chegar à rua dos Alfeneiros, possivelmente para sua última estadia naquela casa, o que Harry menos queria era ter que conversar com os tios e com o primo Duda, que ao verem que ele estava abatido, pareciam querer cada vez mais "apurrinhá-lo"!

- O que houve com você, perguntou a Tia Petúnia.

- Desiludiu-se com sua escola, alfinetou Duda.

- Ou melhor, vai sair já daqui, ou vamos ter que realmente aturá-lo por mais um mês?

Harry preferiu não dar atenção às provocações e arrastou o pesado malão escada acima e foi para o seu quarto. Deixou suas coisas aos pés da cama e foi tomar um banho. Quando acabou de se enxugar, vestiu suas roupas e voltou para o seu quarto, deitou-se e ficou espiando a chuva pela janela ao lado de sua cama.

Ele não conseguia acreditar em tudo que ocorrera no último ano. Aliás, ele se perguntava se havia sido predestinado a ser sozinho, a não ter ninguém, a não amar e nem ser amado por ninguém. Quando esses pensamentos tomavam conta de sua mente, foi despertado por uma corujinha que batia frenéticamente em sua janela.

Ele abriu a janela e deixou que a corujinha, já muito conhecida sua entrasse no quarto e pousasse em seu ombro. Abriu o saco plástico que havia preso em sua perna, desenrolou o pergaminho e leu:

Querido Harry,

Estou morrendo de saudades de você! Sempre me imaginei ao seu lado em todos os momentos, e por mais pergigoso que possa ser, quero assumir esse risco! Você vale a pena!

Mamãe concorda com minha decisão e diz que também dará todo o apoio necessário por achar realmente você é especial e que me fará feliz!

Te amo Harry!

Gina

Aquelas palavras lavaram a alma de Harry, que se sentiu fortalecido para enfrentar o que haveria de vir, com ânimo redobrado, fortalecido pelo amor daquela garota.


	2. Segredos Sujos

**Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix **

**Capítulo 2 – Segredos Sujos**

O dia amanheceu ensolarado. O céu claro parecia prometer coisas boas, e Harry levantou-se animado, pensando em começar o planejamento para o esta nova fase de sua vida. Como lidar com Gina, como obter e destruir os Horcruxes e principalmente, em como seria o duelo final com Valdemort.

Todos esses pensamentos tomavam a sua mente, quando ouviu seu tio gritar:

- Estamos saindo! Não saia do seu quarto para não destruir a casa! Sua tia vai ficar, então evite aborrecê-la!

Harry ficou indiferente. Para ele, a única novidade, era a tia ficar a sós com ele em casa, mas definitivamente, isso não mudava em nada a sua rotina. Voltou a mergulhar em seus pensamentos, até, que espantado, ouviu um tipo de conversa na sala logo abaixo do seu quarto.

Ele saiu cautelosamente de seu quarto, evitando fazer qualquer tipo de barulho e desceu cautelosamente as escadas, de maneira a poder ver quem estava por lá e o que conversava com sua tia. Quando chegou ao patamar da escada que lhe permitia ver quem estava ali, quase caiu, ao notar que não era ninguém menos que Cornélius Fudge, o ex-ministro da magia que estava na sala, conversando calmamente com sua tia Petúnia, enquanto tomava um chá.

O que o assustou na cena, foi o fato de que sua tia estava completamente a vontade com Fudge, como se fossem amigos de longa data.

- Pois é Petúnia, as coisas estão voltando a ser como eram rápido demais para mim, exclamou Fudge!

- É.. Ninguém iria imaginar que Dumbledore seria morto, e ainda mais da maneira como ocorreu, retrucou Petúnia.

Harry não conseguia mais se segurar! O que fora escondido dele durante tanto tempo. Sua Tia Petúnia não só tinha conhecimento do que acontecia no mundo dos bruxos, como era intima Cornélius Fudge.

Enquanto ainda tentava assimilar os fatos, notou que Fudge estava se despedindo de sua tia e em questão de segundos, aparatou dali. Em seguida, desceu a escada e se revelou para a tia.

Ela, muito naturalmente lhe disse:

- Eu já havia notado que você estava ouvindo a minha conversa com Fudge. Tudo bem, isso apenas me faz ter com você uma conversa que tenho evitado já faz tempo, mas vejo que chegou a hora!

Harry retrucou:

- Mas como? Não estou entendendo nada? A Sra. não odeia magia e a tudo e todos relacionados a ela?

- Bom, isso não é inteiramente uma verdade! Sente-se, vou lhe explicar do início, só peço que não me interrompa, pois temos pouco tempo. Seu tio em breve vai voltar e não pode saber que tivemos esta conversa.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça, sentou-se no aveludado sofá dos Dursleys e preparou-se para ouvir o que sua tia tinha a dizer.

- Bom, como você sabe, tudo começou a quase 16 anos. Eu não via sua mãe já há algum tempo, pois desde que ela começara a namorar seu pai, nós fomos nos afastando a cada vez mais.

- Na noite em que eles foram mortos, Dumbledore nos deixou uma carta junto com você, mas ela não nos dizia nada que fizesse com que aceitássemos você. Iriamos simplesmente deixá-lo em algum orfanato e nunca mais ouviríamos falar de você. Mas Dumbledore tinha outros planos. Ele nos visitou na manhã seguinte, reforçando o bilhete que havia sido deixado junto com você e falando do encantamento que estaria protegendo-o de perigos enquanto estivesse nesta casa.

- Seu tio entretanto, de maneira alguma estava sendo persuadido a aceitá-lo, até qo momento em que ele tocou em um ponto sensível para o seu tio. Dinheiro! Ele nos disse que você era muito rico, e que se ficassemos com você, poderíamos usufruir um pouco da sua herança, apenas para deixar sua vida mais confortável.

Nesse momento, Harry não se conteve e explodiu!

- Vocês usaram minha herança? E ainda com a condição de me tratar bem? Vocês acham que isso realmente aocnteceu?

Tia Petúnia continuou:

- Você não está me entendendo Harry. Sua herança, não era só o ouro no cofre do Gringotes. Além disso, seus pais lhe deixaram uma casa, que atualmente está desocupada, e também o cargo do seu pai, no banco, que é vitalício. Ele era gerente do banco, e quando morreu, esse cargo passou a ser seu por direito, mas, enquanto você fosse menor de idade, eu, como sua guardiã, exerceria as funções de gerente.

Harry parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Aquela mulher, sentada na frente dele, passou 16 anos roubando o que era seu por direito e ainda por cima tratando-o pior do que a um cachorro. Era demais. Ele não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Parou para pensar um pouco e retrucou:

- Isso não pode ser verdade! Nenhum trouxa poderia ser gerente do Gringotes, ainda que estivesse apenas me representando, a Sra. não é bruxa! Nunca poderia!

E a Tia Petúnia disse então a frase que iria realmente marcar aquela conversa com Harry:

- E quem disse que não sou bruxa?


	3. A Bruxa Petúnia

**Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix **

**Capítulo 3 – A Bruxa Petúnia**

- O que a Sra. disse?

- O que você ouviu Harry. Eu sou uma bruxa! Posso não adotar o estilo de vida de vocês e nem gostar de magia, mas acredite! Sou uma bruxa!

- Mas por que? Por que a Sra. nunca me disse? Por que passou todos esses anos me evitando, como se eu tivesse alguma doença contagiosa? Como se tivesse medo...

- O problema nunca foi você Harry. Lembra-se quando lhe disse a pouco que vinha me afastando de sua mãe desde que ela começou a namorar o seu pai? Pois é... Eu era apaixonada pelo seu pai, mas fui rejeitada. Eu frequentei Hogwarts assim como você, mas ao ver James preferindo minha irmã a mim, sofri um trauma tão grande que perdi praticamente todos os meus poderes.

O mundo de Harry parecia desabar naquele momento. Então todo o ódio de que fora vítima durante esses dezesseis anos era na verdade fruto de um amor não correspondido. Ele olhou com ódio para sua tia e exclamou:

- Meu pai nunca iria conseguir amá-la! Você só tem ódio no seu coração!

- Aí é que você muito se engana. Eu era uma das bruxas mais brilhantes de minha época. Era extremamente popular, jogava quadribol e tudo o mais. Mas ele apenas tinha olhos para Lilian.

As feições da tia, que já não eram formosas, se contorceram um pouco, mas ela continuou:

- Quando você chegou, eu não podia aceitar o fruto do amor deles aqui na minha casa. E tão pouco o seu tio, permitir que o filho do homem que mais amei na minha vida, fosse criado como meu filho. Por isso, e só por isso, você sofreu o quanto sofreu aqui.

O tio Dursley buzinou o carro na frente da casa e a conversa foi interrompida, mas não sem que antes ela entregasse a Harry um papel com o endereço da casa dos seus pais.

Ele não sabia o que pensar. As revelações que tivera até ali eram por demais perturbadoras para serem abafadas. Ele precisava pensar antes de agir. Subiu para o seu quarto, deitou-se e começoua a refletir em tudo o que tinha ouvido, e chegou a conclusão que isso explicava muita coisa do que havia passado naquela casa nos últimos 16 anos.

Aquilo que ele havia ouvido de dua tia continuou a romê-lo por dentro, e naquele mesmo dia, mais a tarde, tomou uma resolução: Não iria fingir que não sabia de nada! Ia descer e esclarecer as coisas com seus tios. abriu o seu malão, pegou sua varinha, pois sabia que os Dursleys a temiam consideravelmente e desceu as escadas.

Seu tio olhou apavorado quando o viu no pé da escada, varinho em punho e então exclamou;

- Já dissemos que não queremos isso dentro de nossa casa! Não aceitamos coisas dessa sua raça sujando o bom nome de nossa família!

Foi a deixa para que Harry deixasse sair 16 anos reprimidos de sua vida e retrucou!

- Não vejo razão para isso, afinal, o senhor é casado com uma bruxa!

O tio Dursley começou a ficar vermelho, totalmente ruborizado, como uma caldeira prestes a explodir e disse:

- O que você está dizendo moleque?

- Estou apenas afirmando o que o Sr. já sabe! Tia Petúnia é uma bruxa! Pode ter aberto mão de utilizar seus poderes, mas ainda assim, em suas veias, corre sangue bruxo, assim como nas do Duda!

O tio Válter parecia prestes a entrar em colapso! Não acreditava no que estava ouvindo daquele garoto tão desprezado por ele!

- Ela foi uma bruxa, mas conseguiu se curar! Exlpodiu ele!

- Ahahahahah! E o senhor ainda acha que é uma doença? O único doente aqui é o sr., com essa mentalidade fechada para tudo que não seja de seu conhecimento. Aliás, para muita coisa então!

E antes que o tio Válter tentasse dizer qualquer coisa, Harry subiu de volta ao seu quarto, arrumou o seu malão, pegou a gaiola de Edwiges e desceu novamente, só que agora para nunca mais voltar! Deu uma última olhada em seu quarto, na sala e em tudo que havia naquela casa. Pensou em como os Dursleys haviam utilizado o seu dinheiro para mantê-la daquela maneira, ficou ainda mais irritado, abriu a porta e saiu daquele lugar, para nunca mais voltar, pensou ele.


	4. O Fim dos Dursleys

**Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix **

**Capítulo 4 – O Fim dos Dursleys**

Harry havia acabado de sair da casa dos seus tios e andava em direção a uma avenida próxima, tentando encontrar uma forma de sair daquele lugar que não chamasse muita atenção sobre ele.

Já era começo de noite quando ele escutou um forte estampido que o alertou. O barulho vinha de não muito longe, mais especificamente da rua dos Alfeneiros. Ele largou o malão ali mesmo, liberou Edwiges da gaiola, colocou sua capa da invisibilidade e correu de volta para a casa de seus tios. Ele chegou a tempo de ver o Comensal da morte parado em frente a casa, discutindo qualquer coisa com seu tio e em seguida lançando um feitiço que derrubou seu tio na mesma hora.

Viu também sua tia Petúnia brandindo um graveto que se assemelhava com uma varinha na direção do inimigo, mas este não surtindo efeito nenhum, além de um fiapinho de fumaça e depois sendo atingida por um jorro de luz verde, que ele reconheceu na hora como a maldição Avada Kevrada.

Duda estava tremendo de medo e Harry a essa altura corria em direção ao atacante. Não houve tempo para nada. Quando ele viu, Duda estava de joelhos, como que implorando por sua vida quando foi morto por outro feitiço. Quando viu essa cena, não pode deixar de sentir ódio em relação ao comensal ali parado. Mesmo tendo sido maltratado por aquela família, ainda assim eram sua família.

Tirou sua varinha da cós do jeans e gritou:

- Expelliarmus!

O comensal foi atingido e sua varinha voou longe, mas ele imediatamente rolou atrás dela e começou a disparar feitiços em todas as direçoes. Um deles por pouco não atingiu Harry, ainda oculto pela capa da invisibilidade. Então, o comensal falou, em uma voz que trazia mais ódio ainda:

- É você, não é Potter? Escondido embaixo da capinha do seu pai? Porque não sai daí e me enfrenta como homem?

- Estou aqui Malfoy! Estupore-o!

O feitiço atingiu Malfoy no rosto, que caiu desmaiado! Harry então conjurou uma gaiola para prendê-lo tomou sua varinha e o cobriu engaiolado com a sua capa. 5 minutos depois o Sr. Wesley aparatou ao seu lado e com o olhar chocado disse:

- Nós sabíamos que algo assim ia acabar acontecendo! Você está bem Harry?

- Estou respondeu o garoto, enquanto o Sr. Wesley continuava a olhar para os corpos inertes dos parentes de Harry.

- Foi um comensal que fez isto aqui, perguntou?

- Foi sim, respondeu Harry!

- E você sabe qual deles foi?

- Sim sr. Foi o Draco Malfoy! Aqui está ele!

E retirando a capa, deixou que o sr Wesley visse a gaiola com Draco inconciente. Em seguida, entregou a varinha de Malfoy para ele dizendo:

- Ele só está atordoado por feitiço estuporante, mas no mais está bem!

- Ele irá para a prisão de Azkaban, junto com o pai! disse o sr. Wesley! E nesse instante começaram a aparatar vários bruxos do ministério para ver o que havia ocorrido e foram em direção a Arthur e a Harry.


	5. Gigantes e Lobisomens

**Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix **

**Capítulo 5 – Gigantes e Lobisomens**

A escuridão da noite tomava conta da paisagem. Uma névoa muito densa, indicava a presença maciça de dementadores na região. Ao fundo, um velho casarão, com a fachada semi destruida, ostentava luzes no seu interior, fato este que se repetira com certa frequência nos últimos 2 anos.

Dentro da casa coberta de poeira e teias de aranha, apenas uma voz era ouvida:

- Chegou o momento de tomarmos o poder de volta! Chega de sermos apenas monstros de uma história que se conta para assustar crianças! Vamos tomar o poder e acabar com quem se opor a nós!

Alguns bruxo que estavam ao redor gritaram confirmando as palavras de seu mestre. Ele por sua vez continuou:

- Os gigantes estão chegando para se unir as nossas hordas que iram erradicar todos os bruxos impuros. Os lobisomens já se posicionaram próximos a pessoas de grande poder, de forma que na próxima lua cheia, dentro de alguns dias, iremos tomar o poder de maneira definitiva, e sem Dumbledore, nada estará em meu caminho.

Snape que a tudo ouvia perguntou:

- Mestre, não seria melhor organizarmos uma força tarefa para nos livrarmos de Potter de uma vez por todas? Meus informantes revelam que ele acabou de deter Malfoy.

- Não Snape! No momento apropriado, eu mesmo confrontarei Potter e veremos então o que a profecia tinha de verdadeira.

- Mas mestre, se a profecia for verdadeira, o senhor pode estar fadado a ser derrotado novamente!

- Cale-se! e sacando a varinha gritou: Crucius!

Snape começoua se contorcer no chão, com os olhos esbugalhados, a boca espumando, mãos e pés contraídos como se queimados. O sofrimento de Snape durou cerca de 5 minutos, o que foi até relativamente leve em relação ao poder total da maldição crucius, e ao fim dele, Voldemort se pronunciou:

- Alguém mais me acha incapaz de derrotar um garoto de 17 anos? Hoje ele não tem mais a proteção de seus pais e tão pouco a de Dumbledore. Ele morrerá pelas minhas mãos, depois de sofrer, sofrer bem mais que você meu caro Snape.

- E aviso a todos: Se alguém tocar em um fio de cabelo de Harry Potter, terá de se ver comigo! Apenas eu irei enfrentá-lo! Fui bem entendido?

Todos os Comensais confirmaram que haviam entendido as ordens, e então Voldemort continuou:

- Quero que vocês vão agora para Azkaban e libertem todos os Comensais que estiverem presos por lá, exceto Lucios e Draco! Quero que os dois sofram as consequências de terem falhado em cumprir minhas ordens!

E com o som de vários estampidos simultâneos, todos os Comensais aparataram se preparando para o ataque a Azkaban.


	6. A casa dos Potters

**Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix **

**Capítulo 6 – A casa dos Potter**

Harry estava descendo do noitibus em uma rua mal iluminada nos arredores de Londres. Ele havia deixado a rua dos Alfeneiros e partido em direção ao endereço que sua tia, horas antes de morrer, havia lhe entregado. Estava agora indo para a casa dos seus pais. A sua casa, onde nasceu e viveu durante o 1º e mais feliz ano de sua vida.

Ele parou em frente ao número 72 da rua Gold Miner e olhou para a fachada da casa que ali estava. Ela parecia já ter conhecido dias melhores, mas ainda conservava uma certa imponência. Era uma casa grande, com uma frente gramada, algumas árvores e uma fonte grande, cercada por anjos apoiados em um só pé.

Harry atravessou o gramado mal cuidado até chegar a porta. tentou a maçaneta, mas ela estava trancada. Sacou sua varinha, apontou para a fechadura e disse:

- Alorromorra!

A porta abriu em seguida, rangendo um pouco. Ele entrou e por segurança, fechou a porta e tornou a utilizar-se da varinha:

- Coloportus!

Ele queria aproveitar cada momento ali dentro. Era o seu lugar, a casa deixada por seus pais, e não queria que nada nem ninguém estragasse aquele momento.

Ao fechar a porta, ele olhou para dentro. Estava na sala da casa. Olhou para os móveis, ainda intactos, porém antigos, para uma grande lareira ao fundo, os sofás de veludo cor de vinho e imaginou seus pais em momentos a sós com ele ali. Com certeza teria sido feliz naquela casa.

Entre a sala e a cozinha havia uma escada que levava a parte superior da casa. Harry a subiu com pressa, ancioso por conhecer mais da vida de seus pais. Ao chegar no andar de cima, encontrou 3 portas fechadas. Entrou na primeira, que estava a sua direita e encontrou o quarto dele. O berço ainda posicionado próximo a janela, pequenos enfeites de elfos e fadas, objetos que lhe inspiravam uma ternura que ele mal chegou a conhecer.

Saiu do seu quarto com pressa de conhecer mais, e entrou na porta do lado esquerdo do corredor. Era o quarto de seus pais, onde uma grande cama de casal era circundada por um guarda-roupa em estilo rústico e 2 cômodas. Nesse momento, Harry quase chorou em imaginar a felicidade deles que havia sido ceifada por uma simples fofoca que Snape levara a Voldemort.

Ele saiu do quarto de seus pais com os olhos marejados e se dirigiu a última porta, no fim do corredor. Tentou abrir a porta, mas a mesma estava trancada a chave. Tentou sem sucesso utilizar o Alorromorra, mas nada da porta se abrir. Pensou durante alguns momentos e disse:

- Finito Encantum!

A porta instantâneamente se abriu e revelou uma espécie de escritório de seus pais, com várias anotações de feitiços e contra-feitiços, mas o que chamou realmente a tenção de Harry, foi uma caixa de madeira polida, em Marfim, ao canto. Na tampa dessa caixa havia as iniciais H.P. gravadas em baixo-relevo.

Ele se aproximou e tocou na caixa. Instântaneamente a tampa se abriu e ele viu de um lado um pergaminho e do outro um frasco com um conteúdo que Harry já vira antes... Memórias! Ele olhou em volta procurando por uma penseira, mas como não havia nenhuma, guardou o frasco com o precioso conteúdo em sua capa, abriu o pergaminho e o leu:

Querido filho,

Não sabemos que idade você terá quando estiver lendo estas linhas, e nem se será necessário que você as leia, mas em virtude dos últimos fatos, resolvemos escrevê-las.

Voldemort tem conquistado mais e mais seguidores, várias pessoas tem sido mortas pelos seus Comensais e o terror tem se espalhado em toda a comunidade bruxa.

Nós já o enfrentamos por 3 vezes, mas não o conseguimos vencer. Contamos com Dumbledore ao nosso lado, e temos certeza de que a vitória virá, porém, não sabemos a que custo.

Dumbledore nos revelou uma profecia que diz que Voldemort só será derrotado por um bruxo escolhido, quejulgamos que seja você. Torcemos para que você não tenha que carregar esse fardo, mas se for necessário, temos certeza que você o fará.

Caso nos aconteça algo, queremos que saiba que Sirius Black é seu padrinho e também nosso melhor amigo. Confiamos sua vida a ele, e confiamos a sua educação a Dumbledore.

Nós te amamos filho, e não importa o que aconteça, estaremos sempre com você, mesmo que em espírito e com todo o nosso coração.

Deixamos a você um frasco com nossas memórias mais preciosas. Que você possa vê-las e aprender o que for útil para você caso essa profecia se confirme.

Com amor,

Lilian e Thiago Potter!

A carta deixada por seus pais, juntamente com suas memórias mexeram com os sentimentos de Harry que começou a chorar copiosamente. Não de tristeza, mas de alegria por saber que mesmo após tantos anos, seus pais ainda o ajudavam na batalha que estava por vir.


	7. Destino: Hogwarts

**Harry Potter e a Ressurreição da Fênix **

**Capítulo 7 – Destino: Hogwarts**

Harry passou a noite na casa que fora de seus pais. Acordou com forças e espírito renovado para o que viria. Sentia-se confiante como nunca, e sabia, que antes de mais nada, precisa ir até Hogwarts para poder ver as memórias deixadas por Lilian e Thiago na penseira de Dumbledore.

Logo que acordou, concentrou-se em Hogsmeade e aparatou para o vilarejo bruxo. Quando abriu os olhos, estava em um lugar muito diferente do que conhecera... Totalmente deserto, casas e estabelecimentos destruidos e alguns cadávers caídos pela rua. A marca negra ainda fulgurava sobre a pequena vila, mas já não havia sinais de Comensais da Morte na região. Seguiu então para Hogwarts, para encontrar com seus amigos e utilizar a penseira mais uma vez.

Harry subiu a estrada que levava ao castelo com cautela, pensando se haveria algum perigo a espreita. Com a varinha em punho avançava pelo caminho deserto, e quando estava quase chegando ao castelo, começou a sentir ondas de frio intenso e a observar a densa névoa ao redor dele.

- Dementadores! - Exclamou - E sacando a varinha exclamou: - Expecto Patrono - E o grande veado branco rompeu em galope, dispersando a névoa e atacando os Dementadores que se encontravam próximos a Harry. Ele aproveitou o momento e correu rapídamente para o portão do castelo, que para sua surpresa estava arrebentado e caído no chão.

Ele adentrou pelos jardins do castelo e dirigiu-se a porta de entrada, respirando aliviado ao notar que a mesma encontrava-se intacta. Porém esse sentimento de alívio em seguida deu lugar a um sentimento de preocupação, pois notou que não teria como entrar. Durante alguns segundos pensou em alguma forma e não viu nada que pudesse ajudá-lo.

Harry olhou para frente e viu o grande grupo de dementadores que vinha em sua direção. Seu coração disparou! Ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma lembrança alegre, ou mesmo não tinha forças para conjurar novamente o seu patrono. Quando os dementadores já estavam a um distância de uns 50 metros, a porta do castelo se entreabiu e uma mão puxou-o para dentro fechando-a logo em seguida.

Ele olhou e agradecido constatou que havia sido salvo por Hagrid, que estava parado, meio que cansado ao seu lado.

- Obrigado Hagrid! Você está bem? - Perguntou Harry

Mas Hagrid não respondeu. Apenas fez uma cara de quem estava extremamente cansado e desabou para trás, revelando Herminione e Rony, visivelmente abatidos e abalados. Harry correu para abraçá-los, e os dois retribuiram o gesto do garoto.


End file.
